


Mirages on the Horizon

by Aoida_blue



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU - Comicverse
Genre: M/M, Shapeshifters and sirens oh my
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-18
Updated: 2013-04-18
Packaged: 2017-12-09 06:52:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/771295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aoida_blue/pseuds/Aoida_blue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dick’s eyes were bright, fire-bright and glinting like fairy lights to certain danger. His hand was confident, tugging on Jason’s, once, twice and again, an offer and a demand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mirages on the Horizon

Dick’s eyes were bright, fire-bright and glinting like fairy lights to certain danger. His hand was confident, tugging on Jason’s, once, twice and again, an offer and a demand. It didn't matter, Dick's fingers curled tight like he didn’t really have a choice.

 

There were reasons Jason shouldn’t do this. Reasons that meant something serious. Meant something like  _puppet_ , and  _hurt_  and  _distraction_ …

 

But reason drifted away with the heady fog as Dick tugged again, leaning in, lips quirking in a tempting curve, hands soft as silk guiding Jason in.

 

Jason stepped forward, and stepped forward again, everything else falling to the wayside, losing name and meaning in his wake. The sly curve deepened and the hand pulled Jason in tighter and Jason fell forward.

 

Colours around them, dulled in the fog, swirled and danced as Jason stumbled forward and Dick’s free hand caught his other hip and they twisted like a dance. Jason was all feet, fumbling and tripping, but Dick was all grace, a liquid whirlwind with Jason caught in his tow.

 

A hard wall hit Jason’s back, pain lancing quickly through his senses soothed by the curve of Dick’s thumb as it traced back and forth on the bone of his hip. Dick’s chest pressed him in, hands hot like brands on his hip and his hand. Slowly he raised their joint hands, eyes never leaving Jason’s, pinning it above him.

 

Caught, trapped and something in Jason sparked of fear, sparked a need to move, to duck and-

 

Distantly there were sounds, like sirens, like shouts, like booted feet on the roof but it didn’t matter, didn’t have any importance.

 

Nothing mattered. Nothing mattered anymore but the movement of Dick’s lips, shaping like words, eyes teasing like he was waiting Jason to understand.  _So slow_ , Dick had laughed once, back when Jason was Robin, all mouth and bravo and too dumb to live, brimming with the urge to prove himself as Dick had pinned him down to the ground in one easy move,  _come on figure it out_.

 

Not a sound came from him, not a breath and Jason frowned, thoughts moving like treacle. No sound from his mouth, but Jason could hear- could hear yells, demands, harsh and-

 

Dick pressed closer, eyes twinkling. Again, slower, Dick’s mouth moved, taunting and Jason could trace the words, make up the sounds in his head.

 

_Say Yes._

 

That’s all it took, say yes, and Dick’s fingers moved on his hips, rubbing and soothing, that’s all it took…

 

Jason’s mouth opened. He felt the words heavy on his tongue.

 

His mouth curved around the word-

 

He shut it.

 

Something was wrong, Jason thought dimly, scrunching his eyes closed. Something was wrong and it rubbed at him. He scrunched his eyes harder, trying to find a clear space in his mind, somewhere outside Dick’s hand’s, Dick’s chest, Dick’s mouth ghosting about him, somewhere outside the fog inside and outside his eyelids.

 

This was all wrong, wrong like his mother standing next to the Joker, swapping her son for-

 

Dick’s hand clasped harder on his hip and Jason’s eyes jerked open, eyes filling with him as Dick pressed in tighter, eyes glinting like pleasure and promised pain. He was all pressure and soft guiding touches, luring him away from his twisting thoughts, letting him relax, fall harder against the wall. Then slowly, Dick’s lips parted again.

 

_Say yes._

 

Firmer. Slower. Teasing turned mocking.

 

Say yes and Jason would get what he wanted, what his fingers shook for, what his body ached for.

 

Dick leant in, eyes so blue, so electric, and lips a breath away. Dick’s hand on Jason’s, weaving their fingers tighter, body pinning Jason harder, and he felt himself sink, sink into him.

 

_Say yes._

 

Jason’s lips parted-

 

There was a noise, loud, shattering and fog flared yellow gold around them.

 

Dick’s face twisted sharply, flickering like an old television, Dick’s face flashing out and another face, a sharper face, flicking through and back again.

 

Wrong. Jason thought sluggish,  _Wrong_.

 

At some point Dick had released him, had stepped away but Jason kept sliding, kept sinking down, eyes bleary. The fog thickened like a cape being drawn thick around Dick and Dick’s face moulded, changed. Dick’s face twisted away and Jason was staring at his own face, mouth curved in delight and attention directed away from him.

 

He was-  _It_  was-

 

 _Shapeshifter_.

 

Another figure joined them, and Jason’s gaze turned to them, trying to discern a face, any face, from the grey clouds that swirled thick around them.

 

 _Dick_. The real Dick. Blood streaming down heavily from a cut above one eye, moved into sight, stopping dead at the sight of the fake Jason. His lips moved, and Jason heard sounds, a voice sloped in a question.

 

No. He had to warn Dick.  _Shit_. He had to-

 

Jason tried to move, but the fog in his mind was too thick and he didn’t know where his limbs were, forgot how to reach them. He was frozen and forgotten pressed against a column, unable to move, unable to do anything. His head fell sideways, pressing against the rough grain of the concrete.

 

 _Useless_.

 

He watched the shapeshifter move his mouth again, move in silence. Watched the shapeshifter smirk Jason’s dangerous smirk and prowl forward. Jason watched the distance between Dick and the shapeshifter vanished, watched Dick’s duller (not fire-bright, not glinting, just real) eyes widen.

 

Then Dick stepped back, gaze somehow finding Jason, the real him slumped against the wall, and Jason watched the resolve set hard on his face. Dick threw himself at the shapeshifter, whirling batons and flying kicks and Jason let out a soft sigh.

 

It was up to Dickie now.


End file.
